That Night
by empole0n
Summary: Ariel is a young, careless, mermaid. She parties, gets drunk and doesn't really care about anything. But when Ariel realizes she is on land, has legs, and was banished from the sea, she must find out what happened that night.
1. A Saviour

Ariel coughed and sputtered up water. Her head was lying in something. It was rough, but grainy, and wet. She prayed she wasn't lying in her own bile again. She slowly forced her eyes open. She lifted her head and saw that she was on the sand. It gradually came to her, that she was not underwater, but that she was on land. She quickly swam back into the water; she couldn't let the humans see her. She also needed water to survive. As Ariel dove into the deep, blue sea, she realized she had _two _fins. God was she so wasted. She breathed in while she was underwater, but something happened which she hadn't experienced before. She started choking and gasped, more water filled her lungs; she was drowning. She was a _mermaid. _She lived underwater. This wasn't supposed to happen. She pushed up towards the surface, she breathed in, before attacking the water once more. She swam towards the shore. She sat on the sand and studied what her fins had become. She touched them softly. _Legs? _She brought them to her chest, and shook back and forth slightly.

_What happened last night? _

Ariel shuddered. She was scared. Ariel realized that she was wearing the same tank top her eldest sister, Andrina had lended to her the night before. Ariel knew she didn't have anything to cover her bottom half. Also in between her legs was something she had never seen before. Before Ariel could think of what to do next, a head bobbed up from the sea. Aquata and then Arista appeared.

"Ariel!" Aquata called. Her brown hair matted against her head, in a strange fashion. She came up to the shore and sat on a rock. Aquata was the second oldest. Arista followed closely behind Aquata. Her blonde hair was tied back into her signature ponytail with pearls.

Ariel stood up, "Aquata, Arista!"

"Oh, gosh, Ariel, sit down. You don't have anything to cover your new lady parts." Arista giggled.

"Here." Aquata said. She passed Ariel a cloth with 3 holes in it, two small and one big. She then passed her another cloth it was black with two holes, both big.

"Come over here and I'll help you put them on." Aquata said.

"No, I've seen these before, in my books. This is a skirt and this is underwear, right?"

"Right."

Ariel slipped them on and walked around, trying out her legs.

"Ariel, we need your tank top. Here's a different shirt." Arista said quietly.

Ariel took off the tank top, now just wearing her bra on top. She slipped on an oversized, white v-neck.

"Andrina is pissed, and so are the others." Aquata claimed.

"How are they pissed, I don't even _know_ what happened last night." Ariel said brushing her hair out of her face.

"Let's just say, Dad wasn't too pleased either. He banished you to the land." Arista said. "We shouldn't even be here, but we couldn't leave you."

"We love you, Ariel." Aquata said. "We'll see you again soon, we promise." They both dove into the water and they were gone.

_Think, Ariel, Think. _

Ariel closed her eyes and tried to think of last night. She remembered leaving for her father's birthday dinner with a guy Andrina had set her up with. That was it.

"Max! Come 'ere boy!" Ariel quickly whirled around. A fluffy thing came charging towards her, Ariel fell to the ground.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ariel shrieked. "Help!"

Suddenly the dog was off of her. Ariel opened her eyes. A tall man was towering over her. Slick black hair, a white button down shirt and a blue pants. His black boots were to die for. She began wondering where he got them. She sat up. He offered his hand out to her. "I'm sorry, about my dog, Max." He said laughing uncomfortably.

"He's a dog? He looks like a monster!"

At her words, the boy laughed aloud.

"I'm Eric."

"Ariel." She replied.

"Do you live around here?" He asked.

"Not exactly." Ariel sighed. "I actually have no where to live."

"I actually have an extra room in my apartment, if you…well, I've been looking for someone to split the rent with. So, if you're interested…"

"That sounds great…"

"Good, come with me, it's not too far from here."

Ariel followed Eric to the apartment, wondering what the hell a rent was.


	2. Andrina's Secret

Ariel walked into the room. If this was an apartment, she sure as hell wanted one. It was as big as the castle back at home and it reminded her of Daddy. Oh, Daddy. What had she done to anger him so greatly that he'd banish her to the land?

Eric chuckled as Ariel walked around. She turned to look at him.

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

"You don't have on any shoes."

Ariel looked down at her feet. She rolled her eyes. Humans. Pfft.

"So, I guess you know by now… that this isn't an apartment."

"It's not?"

"No…" Eric raised an eyebrow. "Let me show you to your room." They walked up the stairs, which felt never ending. Ariel tripped a few times, but Eric didn't seem to notice so she was thankful. He opened the door to a room that was at the top of the stairs. He held the door open for Ariel as she walked in. She looked around. The furniture was a dark brown and the walls were pink. It looked like something Andrina would've liked, but Ariel wasn't too fond of pink herself. "It's lovely." She lied. She was good at that.

"I'm glad you like it." Eric said.

"Why are you doing this for me? I mean, giving a girl you hardly know a room in your home."

"I guess… it's sort of a way of giving back. I was never a nice kid. I was the popular one at school, and I was hurtful to a lot of people. I bet those kids will never forgive me, but I've forgiven myself and I know what's right _now. _Better late than never." He shrugged and smiled at Ariel. Ariel made a point not to return the smile because she thought that was the _stupidest _thing ever. She nodded and said, "Okay." Sarcastically.

"Look, I'm trying to do the right thing here. If you have a problem with it, or you don't want to be here, you can leave."

"Don't be such a downer! I'm just asking questions. I don't really have the same theory as you."

"What happened to you anyways? When we were down by the seashore, your clothes were soaking wet. Were you in a shipwreck or something?"

Ariel went over to the bed and sat on it. Her sarcastic, rude, partying, drunken self wasn't sure how to respond to this.

"To be honest, I don't know."

Eric's gaze softened when he looked at Ariel. He felt bad for the girl, she must have really been through something. "Look, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"There's one thing on the top of my head that I'm wondering about."

"What is it?"

"I don't know my way around here. Could you show me?"

"Sure, first thing tomorrow." And with that Eric left the room. Ariel laid her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes. She drifted into a sleepy haven.

"_Oh my god…I didn't-" Ariel covered her mouth with her hand._

"_Ariel, please don't tell anyone. Dad can't know."_

"_It's okay, Andrina, I promise." Ariel slurred._

"_I'm going to tell them, just not right now." Andrina admitted, embarrassed._

_Ariel shut the door behind her, putting her hand to her heart. What had she just walked in on? She couldn't keep this a secret! She swam the corner, and she bumped into Attina. "Ariel, you look like you've seen a ghost, what's going on?"_

"_Nothing." Ariel blushed and swam away. _

Ariel woke up, her red hair stuck against her face with sweat. She remembered seeing Andrina kissing someone. But who was it? Ariel got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was short. She didn't remember that at all. It was shoulder length, but it used to be at her waist. God, she needed to remember. Was it possible to have a post hangover and not remember a single _thing? _At least her nose hoop was still in place. She looked at the clock on the wall. 10AM, no one had waken her up? She opened her door and walked down stairs.

"Well, good morning, Ariel." Eric said sitting at the table sipping on something.

"Hey." Ariel said sitting down diagonal from him.

"Tea?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

He poured some tea into a mug and passed it to her. Ariel reached into her bra and pulled out a flask. She poured some whisky into her tea. Eric's butler or dad or whoever was sitting across from her stared. While Eric himself couldn't decide whether to say something or not. Ariel drank some of her tea.

"It's only 10AM…" said the butler/dad.

"This is my butler, Louis." Eric said.

Mystery solved.

Ariel picked up her mug and nodded.

"You don't say much, do you?" Louis said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"My father always taught me if you don't have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all." She snapped. "That's probably the only thing he taught me." She muttered under her breath.

The rest of the morning was silent until Eric announced he was going into town to grab a few things. He invited Ariel along, because she wanted to see the town.

Ariel was wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt, with a black corset, and dark blue skirt. Eric had given her black heels to wear, but she refused, embarrassed that she couldn't walk in them, but obviously she didn't say this aloud.

"I'll wear your boots!" Ariel announced.

"I- well I have another pair so here." He said, hesitating slightly.

Ariel put on the black boots that she had even thought about stealing. Eric looked at Ariel as they walked through the town. He knew she was well, strange, but she seemed to be hiding something. He intended to figure out what.

Ariel looked and saw a couple kissing. The girl also had hair as short as the boy, so they looked like a gay couple. Ariel snickered at this, tempted to say something, but held back. She then remembered the rest of her memory.

"_Ariel! Ariel!" called out Aquata._

"_Have you seen Andrina?" She asked. "We have to rehearse our musical for Dad's birthday one more time."_

"_Yeah she's in there making out with the maid." Ariel in her drunken state didn't realize that she just told Andrina's secret. Which she had promised to keep to herself._

"_What? Quit joking around, Ariel." Aquata laughed. _

"_No, she is."_

_Aquata went around the corner and opened the door slightly. Sure enough Andrina was lying on the couch, and on top of her was the maid. Aquata closed the door. Staring at Ariel._

Ariel felt sick to her stomach. Not because her sister was a lesbian. She had a lot of homosexual friends. She accepted everyone and everything. But sick because she had told her sister's secret. Sick because she had gotten so drunk to forget a whole night. Sick because of whom she was.

Ariel turned around and looked at Eric.

"I want to go back to the castle."

"What castle-" Eric said, as Ariel cut him off.

"Your home!" She shouted. Tears rolling down her face.

"Hey, hey…" Eric said. He walked Ariel home trying to get her to talk, but she said nothing.

She laid down on her bed staring at the ceiling.

Well, it made sense now why Andrina was mad at her. She didn't blame her.

That must have been the big thing. She'd go apologize and make things right with her and the rest of the kingdom. Ariel got up and brushed her hair. She looked at the reflection in the mirror. She was beautiful sure, but broken entirely. She examined her red hair. It was just like her mothers. Maybe little shades brighter than hers. She fixed her nose ring and rummaged through the drawers. Nothing. She knew the humans currency was called money, but was unable to find any. She was hoping there were enough things to help her run away. She was a burden on everyone just like at home. There was no going back.

Eric sat on the couch, stumped. How could he get Ariel to open up? To speak to him? Louis came over, back straight, head held high.

"You know she has to leave. First thing tomorrow." Louis said.

"No, she doesn't have to go anywhere." Eric replied.

"The girl is very obviously deranged. I'm shocked you let her wear Janie's old clothes!" Louis shook his head.

"Janie wouldn't mind at all, my sister is a saint." He shook his head.

"Janie _would_ mind if you were letting a young teenager live here, who is rude, has no manners and has no intention of repaying you for all of this!" He shouted.

"Maybe I don't want to be repaid, maybe I just want to help someone who needs it. It's people like you that won't give her the help she needs." With that, Eric picked up the bags around him and stormed off, heading to Ariel's room. He opened the door and found her sitting on the bed staring at the wall. Ariel looked up. Then turned away.

"I got you some things. I don't think you'd want to wear anymore of my sisters old stuff."

Ariel looked up at him and nodded.

_Laughter. "Don't worry Ariel, don't do anything you _haven't _done before."_ _The voice snickered._

Ariel soon realized, that was not all that happened that night.


	3. Melody

Ariel bit down on her lip, trying to hold back the tears.

Eric tried not to panic. He was trying to get through to this girl, but all she did was cry or scowl. Ariel's cheeks became soaked with salty tears.

"_Somewhere…over the rainbow, way up high, and the dreams that you heard of once in a lullaby…"_ Eric sang quietly.

The tears began to slow down. Ariel wiped her face with the back of her hand. She sniffed. "What… what is that?"

"_Somewhere over the rainbow._ My parents used to sing it to me when I couldn't fall asleep at night."

Ariel did her casual nod, but this time it was different. She gave a small smile to Eric.

"I like it."

"That's the first time you've smiled your whole time here." Eric said, a small smirk on his lips.

"I don't have many things to be happy about. The only thing maybe is that you gave me a place to stay." Ariel said staring at the ground.

Eric hesitated. He wanted to show her that she could speak, tell people what bothered her.

"I don't mean to be a nag, but tell me…what's-"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Ariel said laying her head on the pillow.

"Try me," Eric said settling the bags on the floor, and then settling him self onto the rocking chair by the window.

"I'm a… mermaid."

Eric's eyes widened.

"See I told you!" Ariel squealed, smacking her forehead with her hand.

"I've heard myths and tales, about mermaids. No pun intended. The maid here actually is always going on about how beautiful they are and how she's seen them by the seaside… where we met."

"Yeah, well, I have six sisters. Attina, Alana, Aquata, Adella, Arista, and Andrina. I'm the seventh and the youngest.."

Eric nodded and motioned for her to go on.

"I'm also the worst. Everyone knows my sisters and I, because we're the royal family, my father is King of the Sea. Everyone knows my sisters as the perfect girls. I'm known as the outcast- the rebel. No one likes me."

Eric noticed Ariel looking down at the floor and picking the comforter. He sensed she didn't want to say anything else, because it was silent for a while.

"Forget that then. Tell me more about you."

"This is so weird. No one has asked me that before."

Eric looked at her. Ariel was different, but she was very pretty. He didn't understand why no one liked her. The mermaids must be crazy.

"I'm 16. I sing. It's kind of mandatory. It's not like I had a say in it, but I like music, so it doesn't bother me. I drink," She snorted, "but you knew that." Eric laughed at this.

"I party. I have strong opinions on just about everything. I just don't often voice them. I got so drunk that the day I ended up on land, I didn't know what happened the night before. I still don't remember."

_Laughter. "Don't worry Ariel, don't do anything you _haven't _done before."_

Ariel shuddered. Who's voice was that?

Eric got up from the rocking chair and sat beside Ariel.

"I'll help you remember."

"Can we go by the sea side? I feel…at home there."

"Sure."

They walked down to the shore. The sky was settling into it's evening form, and the water glistened. Ariel missed being in it.

"Come," Ariel called, running and then diving into the water. She looked back to see Eric diving in after her. She swam down behind a rock. She saw Eric looking around. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him down with her.

Ariel saw Attina and Arista in the distance. They were talking, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. She heard it as dolphins conversing. Ariel pointed at them widly. Eric nodded. She saw Eric head back to shore. Ariel followed. She breathed in the night air, and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ariel." Eric said.

"I just don't know what happened! Maybe if I did I could fix it."

"Think, Ariel. Just sit by the water, and _think." _

Ariel contemplated this. She walked to the water so her ankles were being hit by the waves. She sat down. Eric came and sat beside her.

Ariel shut her eyes tight.

"_Ariel, get down from there!" King Triton called._

"_What an embarrassment."_

"_Must be horrible to have her as a daughter."_

_Laughter._

"_Why can't she be like her sisters?"_

"_She's a _princess?"

_Ariel was on stage chugging a beer._

"_Ariel, stop it! Every one is staring."_

"_Everyone's not here yet. Just wait until the party actually starts." Ariel swam off the stage. A midst everyone's words, Ariel was deaf to them. _

"_Ariel, please, don't do that when the rest of the guests show up. This Birthday Dinner is a huge deal to me. Today me and your mother would've been together 30 years, if she hadn't passed away." King Triton's eyes softened. Ariel nodded her head and swam away._

Ariel breathed in deeply, to hold back her tears.

"Hey, come on, let's go into town."

Ariel agreed. Anything was better than crying in front of someone, which she had done a lot lately.

"You like apple cider?" Eric asked. Ariel studied his features before answering. She took in his dark eyes, his muscular build. His black hair, how it fell, but never a strand fell into his face. "Have I got something on my face?" Eric asked, touching his cheek subconsciously. "No…no, you don't. I've never tried apple cider."

"No? You haven't lived until you've tried apple cider." Eric grabbed Ariel's hand and ran into a small store. A small smile came across Ariel's lips. She liked how her hand felt in his, and how it seemed to fit just perfectly. Eric ordered two apple ciders in cups. He looked at Ariel as she tried her apple cider. She flinched before sipping it. He thought she was adorable. He watched her red hair brush her shoulders before falling into her face. She flipped it back, and reached for the cider again. This time she sipped it, putting it back down. A smile taking over her lips. "There it is again." He grinned.

"Shut up." She kicked him under the table. He laughed, and she tried not to giggle. Sure enough she was still wearing his boots. The rest of the evening was silent, even the walk home.

Once Ariel got home she was tired.

"Goodnight." Ariel said quietly.

"Night, Ariel." Eric said.

Ariel went up the stairs thinking to her self.

Life on land is pretty good, maybe even better than the sea.


	4. A Failed Escape

**Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews! I've been having so much fun writing this story. I'm actually halfway done the story, but I've just been tweaking a lot of it, that's why the stories come out so late. Remember to review and I hope you enjoy! **

Ariel went down to the seaside at around 7am. She knew that her sisters would usually be prepping for rehearsal. Ariel was wearing some shorts and a baggy shirt she had found in the room. All the stuff Eric had bought were flowy, _beautiful, _dresses. She didn't want to go in the water and ruin them. Ariel took a big breath. She ran and dived into the water. Her goal today was to find Andrina and apologize. Ariel swam deep into the water, feeling the water on her skin felt _so good. _She looked around, and saw Aquata. Aquata slowly looked up from adjusting a speaker. Their eyes met and Aquata's face went pale. Aquata swam up to Ariel. Ariel knew she wouldn't be able to understand her, she would just sound like a dolphin unless they were above water. She grabbed Ariel pulling her to the surface. Their heads bobbed up from the water and Ariel inhaled the sea breeze. "What the hell are you doing, Ariel? If dad sees you he'll go ballistic!" Aquata shouted.

"I don't care, I need to see Andrina. Take me to her, please," Ariel hesitated before going on, "I remember what happened."

"Fine, she's backstage. Come on." Ariel breathed in, and plunged herself into the sea. She followed Aquata and soon they were pulling a curtain and there was Andrina. Flawless as always. She was sitting at a boudoir. Her blonde hair was short, just at her neck. She was fiddling with some pearls trying to clip them into her hair. She heard Aquata gurgle something, and Andrina turned around. Her expression turned to shock as she looked at Ariel. Aquata and Andrina each took one of Ariel's arm and they swam to the seashore. Ariel panted, and lay on her back on the sand.

"Ariel, are you alright?" Andrina said, concerned.

"No…I'm so sorry for what I did." Ariel's voice was nothing but a whisper.

"It's okay. I've been thinking about you an awfully lot the past few days. I shouldn't have said what I said. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Ariel snorted. "I don't even remembered what happened."

"I'm going to go finish setting up. Andrina see you in five." Aquata then left.

Andrina took Ariel's hands in hers. "Ariel…you need to know what happened. After you told my secret, it wasn't long until all the others found out. I told you to 'Never speak to me again' and that 'I hate you'. I'm so sorry Ariel. I was just embarrassed and upset." Ariel hugged Andrina. "After I did that," Andrina looked into Ariel's eyes, "You went into the makeup room with some guy. Any other time I would have followed you, but I was so mad."

Ariel nodded, "Thank you, Andrina. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I will try to talk to Daddy, but he hasn't spoken to anyone in three days… Since you left actually."

"Okay."

Andrina went off into the glittering water, and Ariel envied her sisters more than she ever had in her life. Ariel sat down, admiring the sea, and the beauty. Regretting all the times she took it for granted. She got up and watched the waves hit the shore a few more times. She then headed back to Eric's mansion. She walked in dripping wet. Louis walked over with a mop and began mopping wherever Ariel walked. Ariel felt bad, but still had hard feelings over the way he acted towards her. He was so cold. "Master Eric is in the dining room." He said.

Ariel walked up to her bedroom. She needed to figure out what was going on. She went into the makeup room with a guy. Sounds like me, she thought. Then there was that voice again.

_Laughter. "Don't worry Ariel, don't do anything you _haven't _done before."_

Ariel laid down on her bed and tried to focus. She thought that she would have better luck remembering by getting that guilt off her chest by apologizing to Andrina. She was right.

"_Oh, Ariel, you're so funny." A boy with shaggy blonde hair laughed. Ariel smiled. _

"_The musical is going to start. I'm the lead," Ariel said, "I gotta go." She garbled. _

"_No you don't." He said, brushing Ariel's long hair out of her eyes._

"_I guess not. Just kidding, no really, I need to go." Ariel put her hand on the doorknob, and he brushed it away. She saw something in his eyes that she had never seen. _

Ariel's breathing turned heavy. It was her date. The guy Andrina had set her up with. Darren, was that his name? Yes, Darren. Her eyes burned with tears. Ariel knew what was coming next. Is this why she couldn't remember? Had she blocked out this horrid memory?

"_Ariel." He pinned her to the wall. Kissing her forehead, her cheek, her lips, then her neck, over and over. _

_He stroked her behind with one hand while the other caressed her breast on top of her bra. Ariel stifled a moan._

"_What was that?" He slipped his hand underneath her bra and unhooked it. Then began caressing again._

_Ariel moaned._

"_That's what I thought."_

"_Stop! I don't want this, you're disgusting." Ariel pushed him and when she reached for the knob this time it fell off. Darren grabbed her by the waist. Ariel screamed and hit him, but no one could hear her from the makeup room. _

Ariel looked down at her hands. Ariel needed to tell someone, anyone. But she couldn't. Eric would probably make her leave. He knew she was a partying drunk, but she didn't want him thinking she was some promiscuous whore.

_Laughter. "Don't worry Ariel, don't do anything you _haven't _done before."_

"_I've _never _done this before. I'm a virgin!" Ariel screamed. Ariel punched him in the face, he screamed out in agony. She swam for the door and pushed it open with her shoulder. When she got out, she realized three of her sisters were there, Arista, Adella, and Alana, along with King Triton. In her drunken state she couldn't process any of this, and considering what had just happened she couldn't focus. She needed to forget, she needed to erase time, she needed to disappear. A servant came swimming by with a tray of different flavoured vodka shots. Ariel took four and downed them as quick as she could. King Triton rolled his eyes, and pinched his nose in desperation. Arista shook her head and whispered something to Alana and Adella. _

"I'm completely fucked." Ariel muttered.

She went downstairs and heard a girl at the door talking to Eric. Bubbly, short blue hair, and she had to have been around 5'4. She was talking and doing a lot of hand gestures. When she saw Ariel, she stopped.

"Is she why? Is that why you don't want to get back together!" The girl cried out loud.

"Yes. No. I mean- we drifted apart, there's nothing to put back together, Sylvie."

"Yes there is, I swear you were going to propose one day."

"We dated for two months." Eric said, sighing unhappily.

Ariel continued down the stairs. She had dealt with this before. She had a ton of one night stands and ex boyfriends coming to take her back all the time.  
"He has gonorrhea."

"Oh. _Oh._ Did you get it from me? Oh my god, I am _so _sorry! I didn't mean to, oh my goodness. I should go call Frank…" Sylvie turned away and got into her car, driving away.

Eric turned to look at Ariel.

"Thanks a lot, Ariel." He rolled his eyes. He slammed the door, and began stomping into the living room.

"You don't have to thank me I-"

"I was being sarcastic! She's probably going to tell everyone! This is a _very _small town if you didn't know!"

"I was just trying to-"

"Just leave, Ariel. Just leave me alone."

Eric slumped into a chair.

Ariel was tempted to tell him off and leave the castle immediately. But instead, she did something she never did before. She counted to ten, to calm down. He didn't deserve the hurtful words she planned on saying to him. He was too kind a guy. She walked away from the living room, and as soon as she was out of his sight. She ran up the stairs. She looked under the bed, underneath the boudoir, and behind a full -length mirror she found a bag. It looked like someone had knit it. She took some dresses in Eric had bought. The dark colours were her favourite. She shoved a green dress, a dark blue one, a red one, a purple one, and a black dress. To remind her of Eric. She took off the black boots and placed them neatly at the end of her bed. She made the bed, cleaned up, and made it look like she had never been there. She slipped on a pink dress that went to her knees. It cinched underneath her breasts and flowed out. It was long sleeved, and very comfortable she thought. She put on some black heels. Eric sure had her covered. Which was why she had to leave. She didn't deserve what he was giving her. She was too bad a person. Ariel went out on the veranda and closed the door. She went down the banister and fell on her back as she hit the ground. She rubbed the back of her head with her hand. She got up and started walking.

Eric stared at the burning fire. Louis hadn't come in with the phone saying he had any calls, so he knew that Sylvie hadn't told anyone. Ariel was just trying to be helpful, and it sure worked. He began to think he was too harsh on her. She was probably upstairs in her room. He walked up there and opened the door. He saw the bed was made, and thought that the maid probably did it. But when he saw half the dresses were gone and his boots that he had given to her were on the floor, he knew she had left.

"No…" he said quietly. He smacked his fist on the table. "Goddammit!"

"Everything alright, Eric?" Louis asked.

Eric opened his mouth to say something then shook his head, he grabbed his coat headed outside.

"Ariel, what the hell?"

Ariel was seated on a rock, her toes in the water. She looked up when she saw Eric.

"I can't stay in your home. I don't deserve it."

"Yes, you do!" He called.

"No…" She said looking in the water.

Ariel thought she saw something moving but wasn't concerned. She looked up at Eric. He didn't need such a worry, and Ariel was too big of one.

"Ariel, please stay. I _want _you too. Things… wouldn't be the same if you left."

Ariel's face brightened a little and Eric noticed this. Ariel swam back to the shore and looked up at Eric. "Come on, let's go home." He said, reaching for her hand.

Ariel nodded.

They walked in silence, until Ariel stopped and took off her heels and carried them in her hand. Eric laughed quietly at this and Ariel couldn't help but giggle too.

When they finally reached the castle, Ariel hesitated.

"What's wrong?" asked Eric. Turning to look at her.

"I'm sorry."

That was the first time Ariel had apologized to someone other then her sisters.

The weird thing was… Ariel meant it too.


	5. Drunk Again

Big blue eyes were staring at Eric as he was painting. He could feel her eyes on him.

Ariel could not get over how swiftly and intricately the paint went on the paper. She watched as Eric dipped the paintbrush into some water and smeared it on the paper. The paint was lighter, and began to drip down the page. Eric sighed in a discouraged tone.

"Man..." Eric muttered under his breath. He put the paintbrush down on table and got up, incredibly frustrated. Ariel took his seat and picked up the paintbrush. She studied it before dipping it into water and then into some yellow paint. She painted it all over the page. She then blended some orange and hot pink. It looked like the sunset. She then got some blue paint and put it at the bottom of the page. Ariel wasn't too sure what she had done, but she thought it looked good. She studied the page a little bit more, when she began to remember that bright pink light that hit her before she got legs.

"_Your mother would be so embarrassed." King Triton said glumly._

"_My mother would hug me, and hold my hair back while I threw up. She wouldn't be mad at me for living my fucking life!" Shouted Ariel at King Triton, "In fact, maybe I wouldn't be like that if you didn't treat me like I was a disgrace!" _

_King Triton's eyes brimmed with tears. He had already been grieving over Queen Athena, but Ariel being upset with his parenting skills? He couldn't deal with this._

"_Ariel, stop. You don't know what you're saying. You've had too much to-"_

"_No, you're going to listen to me for once! You get mad at all of us, but you know it was really your fault. If you had just helped me get my tail out of the rock instead of leaving me, Mom wouldn't have-"_

"_Quiet, Ariel! Quiet!" King Triton yelled._

"_It's your fault! And everyday you look at me and shake your head at me, like it's my fault! It's not!" Ariel screamed._

"_That's enough!" King Triton raised his trident and pointed it at Ariel. "You've given me no choice."_

_The pink beam from the trident hit Ariel's legs. _

"_Daddy, please! Stop!"_

_Ariel clenched her fists, preparing for the worst. It didn't hurt, but as she watched her tail pull apart, into two legs, she gasped as the breath was knocked right out of her. She heard voices shouting, and the crowd's approval, then it faded to a mumbling, and the mumbling faded to gargling. Her eyes closed- she blacked out._

Oh, god. Ariel thought to herself. She shook away the memory. She should know better to even think of Queen Athena in the presence of her father. She had told her father everything she'd been keeping from him. How she felt about the whole situation. She had always felt her father blamed her for it. She felt oh, so guilty. Ariel's train of thought was interrupted by Eric. "Ariel…that's so…" He couldn't find the words.

"It's not that good, I'm not even quite sure what I'm doing to be honest." Ariel stated flatly.

"It's amazing. Better than anything I've ever done and I paint on a daily basis."

Ariel shrugged, getting up from the table.

"Hey…" Eric came up from behind her as she walked towards the staircase. He grabbed her shoulder and Ariel turned around and looked up at him.

"Is everything alright?"

"No. Do you think I'm a selfish drunk?"

"From what you've told me, you sound like you were a drunk, not selfish. Your whole time here, I haven't seen you drink and you haven't asked for one. With the exception of that flask I saw you sipping out of the past few days." Eric said, pondering.

"Yeah, I polished that off a few days ago. I thought being without alcohol would do me good." Ariel said. She wasn't completely lying she _had _thought, as in the past.

"I think it will too." He smiled.

Ariel couldn't bring herself to smile at him, after lying right to his face. She went upstairs and laid down in her bed for a while. She just wanted to forget everything. _How can I forget_… she thought to herself. Ariel traced the quilt with her hand, and sighed. This went on for hours. She kept hearing her father's voice: _. "You've given me no choice."_

Ariel got up when she saw all the lights were off. She tiptoed down stairs, her blue red dress swaying as she walked. She saw lights flashing, and could hear faint music a few blocks down. She walked down there to investigate.

When she reached the house, she saw people on the front lawn sitting down in chairs, conversing. The music was deafening, so she wondered how they could hear each other without shouting. She saw a man smile at her, and she returned this smile. Watching as the girl beside him punched him in the arm. The door was wide open, and a boy greeted her with brown hair to his neck. He was very thin, and tall. She walked in, and he showed her around. As soon as she showed her the keg, she took off, and filled up a college cup with beer. She brought the cup to her lips and sipped carefully the warm liquid. It wasn't cold, it must've been sitting here for hours, she thought to herself. It was still good. It had that love/hate taste which she yearned for. The lanky guy called her over to the dance floor. Ariel downed the rest of the beer and went over and joined him. She danced and watched as he leaned up on her. She was confused of what was going on. She continued to dance with him. Ariel soon found herself in a bedroom where she was unzipping the frilly red dress. Underneath she was wearing a tank top and some boy cut underwear. She looked over at the brown haired boy kissing her neck. Something felt strange though. Even through her hazy mind, and her blurred vision, as she looked at his face, she felt a pang of guilt and regret. He wasn't Eric. Ariel shook her head and backed away from him, picking up her dress and running out of the room. She ran down the flight of stairs, and ignored the whistling and all the guys trying to touch her. She was trying to get to the door, but it seemed so far away. Somebody grabbed her by the waist and steered her over to the kitchen. She stumbled, and she heard, "Woah, Little Red, you okay?" She shook her head no. She looked up to see a guy with clearly dyed pink hair that was growing black at that roots. She felt sick. "Get up on there." She heard. Then she heard cheering. Someone poured something in her belly button. She closed her eyes and someone licked her then her belly button was sucked. She cringed.

"What…is…" She began.

"WOOO! LITTLE RED!"

"She's crazy!"

"I'm taking a shot off of her next!"

"No, she's going home with me."

"No, man, she's going with me."

"She won't even know the difference, girl's drunk out of her mind."

Ariel listened as the words floated around her. She tried to block them out, but the word that killed her most was drunk. She didn't want to be one anymore. She got up slowly and two guys helped her down. The tall, thin one was back, dragging her from her one arm, and the Pink haired one took her other arm. They put her on the couch. "Here," said the brown haired one, as he lifted it to her lips. She shook her head, reluctantly. "Aw, come on, Red." He mused. The pink haired guy tipped it, pulling her hair back forcing it down. Ariel drank it, so she wouldn't choke.

The pink haired one grinned at the other one.

"We got her, eh Ralph!" He clapped his hands together.

"Yup." Said the pink haired one.

Ariel was hunched over. The pink haired one put his hands on the waistband of her underwear and Ariel looked up. She tried to push him away, but she felt like all her strength had been drained.

"Vic, what are you doing?" Ralph said.

"What does it look like?" He smirked.

"I get first turn, I was the one who got the stuff to slip into her drink." Ralph stated.

"I'm the one who got her to drink it." Vic laughed.

Eric walked through the crowded floor. He figured this is the only place Ariel would have taken off too. The more he got to know Ariel, the more predictable she became to him. Eric's eyes narrowed as he saw bright red hair. Ariel- laid on her back, one boy stroking her cheek and the other boy had his hands on her waistband. She wasn't moving. He noticed these boys right away, Ralph and Vic. He ran over there and picked up Ariel. One arm went underneath her shoulders, and the other underneath her knees.

"What the hell, do you guys think you're doing?" Eric shouted.

"Yo, Eric… if you wanted in, you could've just called, but share…" Vic said.

"What did you do to her?"

"You know the old slip it in her drink trick." Ralph guffawed obnoxiously loud.

"I'm actually unaware of it, but I have an idea. You're lucky I've got my arms full, or you'd be on the floor, bleeding."

"Calm down, Eric it's just a girl."

"She's not _just a girl _to me." Eric said. Looking down at Ariel. His eyes softening, she moved her head against him slightly, her mouth open slightly. Her breathing was so calm, and rhythmic.

"Oh, fuck, is she your girlfriend?" Everyone at the party had stopped minutes ago to watch this, waiting to see if there was a fight. Eric turned around and left the party. He carried Ariel, and put her in the passenger side of his car. He walked around to the other side, and got into the drivers seat. He turned on the car, and adjusted his mirrors. As he did this he heard Ariel let out a little groan.

"I'm…I- thank you." She said, eyes closed, face down.

"Just…please don't do that again." Eric said turning to face her.

"I won't." She looked up. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left. I just wanted to forget… what happened- why my dad made me leave the sea." Ariel said, her voice weak.

"I thought you couldn't remember?" Eric said staring at her eyes. They had an unfathomable look to them.

"I remembered this morning and it killed me…" She trailed off, looking outside.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to think badly of me."

"I don't think badly of you at all. I think you're just a little misguided." He half smiled.

"Aren't we all?" She chuckled a little. "I don't…know what they gave me, but I feel just as bad as I did the day I ended up on land." She shook her head. Eric brushed her hair out of her face and looked at her. They didn't hurt her it looked like, but he asked anyways. "No, but they were probably about to before you got there." Eric looked down at Ariel, and didn't know why he felt so protective of her. He didn't know what made him go looking for her. She wasn't his problem at all. But maybe he wanted her to be his problem. Ariel leaned closer to him. Eric turned away and put the car in drive. Ariel felt like he rejected her, but she didn't know what she had offered for him to even reject it. Eric had wanted to kiss her, but not in this setting, not when she had drugs in her, and she wouldn't remember this in the morning. They drove home, the car ride silent as Ariel fell asleep.


	6. Return to the Sea

Ariel woke up with a throbbing headache. She opened her eyes, painfully, and began to sit up. She heard a light banter going on between Louis and Eric.

"So, Sir, you don't know when Grimsby and Carlotta will return?" Louis asked, desperation in his voice.

"No, they haven't called since they arrived at the island." Eric rubbed the back of head casually.

"Who would've thought, the maid and the butler getting together…" Louis wrinkled his nose.

"Look, I'm real sorry Louis that you have to make our meals, as well as wait hand and foot on us. I just only trust the three of you in my home. It would be a burden to hire anyone else." Eric said sadly.

"Anything for you Eric. You are like a dear nephew to me."

Eric smiled at this, and Louis returned to the kitchen.

Ariel sat up slowly when she heard her bedroom door opening.

"Hey." Eric said walking over and sitting on the bed beside her.

"Ugh!" Ariel said burying her head into her hands.

"Woah, woah, sorry." Eric said putting his hands up in defense. "I forgot you probably are still feeling a little…hung over."

"It's fine. Some time outside would probably do me good."

"Great, let's get some lunch."

Lunch, Ariel thought to her self, I've really got to stop sleeping in so damn late.

Ariel peered through her menu, and ordered a salad, while Eric ordered a burger and fries.

"Just a salad," Eric started, "You're so thin, you could really use the extra meat." He laughed.

Ariel rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm a vegetarian." She said. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed that Louis only serves me vegetables." She snorted.

Eric thought about this. He had hardly noticed, to be quite honest. Luckily, before they could go further into this subject, he saw Ariel's gaze shift from him to something behind him. He turned around to see a couple holding hands and laughing together.

Ariel scowled and looked away.

"Got something against happily married people?" Eric asked.

"No, I guess it just kind of bothers me that I don't know what it's like. Four of my sisters are married, one of them is engaged, and the other one is doing the maid…" She laughed. Eric had to bite the inside of his cheek to suppress his laughter.

"Well, you're still young, I mean… you're sixteen right?"

"Yeah, but mermaids get married young. I'm supposed to be married by the time I'm seventeen, and if I don't find a suitor, well I guess my dad will find one for me. He did for Aquata _and _Arista." Ariel looked down at her hands.

Eric thought it must suck to have your life planned ahead like that.

"I'm seventeen, and I can barely decide what to wear in the morning." Eric admitted. Ariel laughed aloud at this. A young boy came with their meals and set them down before them. Ariel pushed her hair back, realizing how long it had been getting. She still hadn't figured out when her hair had been cut though. Her hair was just at her back now. Ariel tugged at her dark green dress. It had puffed up sleeves, scoop neck, clung to her slim figure and went past her knees. Eric looked up from his fries and smiled at Ariel, Ariel returned this smile.

"Show me Ariel."

"First! Make me young again." Ursula snapped.

With the rise of the Triton, Ursula thinned out, her white hair long, down her waist and her wrinkles fading away. She smiled.

Ursula rubbed her crystal ball once. Ariel's smiling face was seen. She was laughing, wearing a green dress, and with a human man. They were having lunch it looked like. He was laughing with her. King Triton's pulse quickened. He was angered. "None of my daughters will fall in love with a human man!" The King shouted.

"Well, brother, it _is _your fault. I mean you did _banish _her to the land. She's been gone for weeks. With her looks did you expect anything less than her running away with a young man? King Triton considered this.

"She'll be back before she knows it."

On the way home, Eric and Ariel stopped by the seashore. They watched the sunset and Eric looked down at Ariel. Ariel ran into the water and gathered water in her hands, she threw some at Eric. "You did not!" Eric shouted, and ran after her in the water. He picked her up and swung her, and Ariel giggled uncontrollably. When her feet were on the ground again, she looked up at Eric. She didn't know what she was feeling, but her heart felt like it had just skipped a beat, or two. Okay, her heart full on stopped. Eric wanted to kiss her, right there. He wasn't sure how she felt about him though. Ariel grabbed his wrists and pulled him into the water with her. They were soaked, and waist deep into the water. Ariel brushed her hair out of her face. She reached up to touch Eric's face. A hand on each side. He brought her closer by putting a hand on her back. He leaned down to kiss her, but was stopped short when Ariel's breath was taken right out of her. "Agh!" She screamed clutching her stomach.

"Ariel!" He helped her up, trying to steady her, but for some reason this seemed impossible.

"Eric, I can't." She said, tears flowing down her face. Eric looked down, and saw she had a tail.

"Ariel…What's going on?"

"I, I don't know! I guess my father wants me back." Ariel said.

A huge wave came, and Ariel was about to be taken into it. Eric held her hands, as the tide threatened to pull her in.

"Don't forget me." Ariel said quietly.

"I won't let you go."

"It's not safe, God knows what Daddy will to do me." Without a final goodbye the current took her away.

Eric stood in the water. Trying to figure out what had just happened. He had lost the one. She was it. He couldn't believe that it had taken him that long to figure it out. He walked out of the water and kicked the sand.

It was dark. Ariel wasn't quite sure where she was. When someone grabbed her from behind. Lights were on. She found herself in her room. Her six sisters stood before her. They all swam up to her.

"Ariel! We've missed you." Aquata.

"Kiss, Kiss, Ariel!" Arista.

"Hello, Ariel!" Alana.

"Ariel, what was land like, please tell me everything!" Attina.

"Ariel, you've been missed." Adella.

"Don't ever leave us again!" Andrina.

Ariel hugged each and every one of her sisters. The only thing Ariel could think about was land. Every day she had spent with Eric. Ariel grabbed Aquata.

"I'm so glad, Daddy brought you back."

"Why did he?" Ariel asked confused.

Before she could get her answer, Attina came over. Attina's dark brown hair, almost black, was not piled on her head as it usually was. It was flowing around her whole body and Ariel noticed how choppy the cut looked. Attina looked at Ariel, and slapped her.

"That's for what you did to my hair!" Attina pointed angrily.

"I think you already got her back by cutting half of hers off." Adella said twirling a lock around her finger.

"But look how fast it's grown back!" Attina complained.

"Aquata!" Ariel hissed.

Aquata rolled her eyes.

"Dad brought you back, for your engagement party."

"Engagement party… to who?" Ariel asked.

"Trey, he has orange hair, blue tail. You probably know him, Dad wouldn't marry you off to some random guy."

Ariel laughed, holding her stomach. "What kind of joke is that? Daddy arranged marriages for you _and _Arista."

Aquata gaze turned ice cold, and then it softened.

"You're… you're right."

Before they could continue this conversation, Ariel's sisters gave her a long sleeved v-neck, white v-neck, the clung to her skin. They did her makeup and sang happily.

_Ah, we are the daughters of Triton,_

Ariel stuck out her tongue as they combed through her hair.

_Great father who loves us and named us well_

They took out her nose ring, and ignored her protests. "Hey!"

_Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Atina, Adella, Allana_

"You look dashing." They marveled.

_And then there is the youngest in her musical debut_

"It's about time you got engaged." They said to her.

_Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you_

_To sing a song Sebastian wrote, her voice is like a bell_

_She's our sister, Ariel!_


	7. Just a Dream

**A/N: This was a hard chapter to write. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Ariel's eyes fluttered open. It was late- or early. She couldn't tell. She saw that she was in bed, the too pink walls were there, and the brown furniture. She quickly touched her legs, and pulled them from underneath the covers. She was still human.

"It was… it was just a dream?"

She got up and looked out the window. The night sky was dark and beautiful. She got up and looked in the mirror. She was still the same young girl.

"Father, please listen. Adult to adult."

"What is it, Attina?" King Triton asked, exhausted.

"Ariel didn't mean-"

"Enough about Ariel!"

Attina slowly backed away and swam off. Her father was barbaric.

King Triton rested his head on his hand, embarrassed and infuriated at the same time. He didn't know who he was more furious at- himself or Ariel.

"Phone for you, King Triton." Sebastian said, pushing a seashell phone towards King Triton.

King Triton took the phone, and put it to his ear. "This is King Triton."

"It's me." A small voice said on the other line.

"I told you not to call here, anymore!"

"I just wanted to let you know that, I'm still on land."

"I'm sure if you had returned to Atlantica, I would know." King Triton said, close to losing his temper.

"Well, Morgana… the witch I made the deal with… you know how she said-"  
"If you get a kiss from your one true love you'll stay human forever. I know! What about it? Do you just want to make me more depressed?" King Triton screamed.

"No…he doesn't love me back. Morgana says that to return to sea, and not become sea foam I have to stab him."

"How is _any _of this my problem?"

"Well, a little fishy told me that Ariel is on land. I have one exception. I can also stab a mermaid who has been given legs, like me." The woman on the other end had a smile on her lips. King Triton knew what she would do.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"Don't get feisty. You're not exactly arguing from a point of leverage here. I will be able to find Ariel, you won't."

The line went dead.

"This is all my fault." King Triton held his head in his hands. He had really messed things up.

* * *

"You've been sleeping for two days. I thought you'd never wake up." Eric laughed.

Ariel rolled her eyes.

"Have you got any beer?" Ariel asked, Louis.

"I can't wait for Carlotta and Grimsby to return…" He said quietly. "I think we might have some in the storage room. Louis left the room to go find some.

"Don't you think you should lay off the beer? Especially after what happened that night?"

"Which one are you referring to?" Ariel laughed. She didn't wait for an answer. "Drinking is kind of like smoking, wouldn't you agree? You can't just take away a smoker's pack of cigarettes they'd go crazy. You have to wean them off of it." She shrugged.

"Makes sense, never thought of it that way." Eric said.

"So, Eric, guess what? I think I've remembered almost everything that happened that night."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Tell me everything." Eric smiled at her, as he put down his coffee.

Ariel couldn't help but smile. So, she told him everything.

"Wow, that really is something. Are you- are you okay?"

"I think so. I don't plan on going back to the sea so, it's no big deal." She laughed.

"You're going to stay here? With…" Before Eric could finish, Ariel jumped up.

"I'm going to go buy some paint. I really want to paint the room you've let me stay in. If that's okay?"

"Sure…sure… want me to come?"  
"I'm not a fucking child, I can go by myself." She snorted.

Ariel walked out into the town and looked for the store that was beside the shop where she had gotten apple cider with Eric once. She found it after about thirty minutes. _Exquisite Art Suppliers._ She started to regret not letting Eric come, but she was tired of being babied. She also wanted to look for a job, so she could stop living off of him. No matter how many times he said it was fine, it really was not. So, what he was a prince? If they were married it would be a totally different thing. Wait, married? Why was she thinking like this? Ariel shook her head to get rid of any thoughts of Eric, but they remained. She had unexplainable feelings for him.

Ariel was walking down an aisle with all different colours of paint. She looked at the blues, and picked up almost every shade, when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Hello, I'm Athena. I was wondering, do you work here?"

At the words, Athena, Ariel dropped all the paint she had been hoarding to the floor.

"You…what?" Ariel asked turning to look up at the woman. She had orange hair, bangs that flowed perfectly, just like Ariel's.

When Athena made eye contact with the girl, her face turned to shock as well.

"Ariel?" Athena's eyes watered up, as she reached down to hug Ariel. Ariel started full on crying.

"Yes, oh my gosh…Mom…it's…it's really you? What are you doing on land? Where have you been? We need to go to the sea, I'm sure if daddy saw you he'd-"

Athena led Ariel out of the store, and looked at Ariel.

"Definitely my daughter all right," she said as she caressed her cheek. "Adventurous spirit, a real chatter box, and absolutely beautiful…"

"Where have you been staying, mother?" Ariel asked.

"A mansion, you must come, I'll explain everything on the way."

Ariel completely forgot about Eric, who was waiting at home for her. Ready to tell her he loved her.

* * *

That night, Ariel did not return home.

"Louis, where could she be? Could she have gotten lost?" Eric asked staring out the window.

"It's quite possible, sir. She does drink more than the average 17-year-old."

"You have to wean yourself off of it, Louis." Eric muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Eric said as he grabbed a coat and stormed off to the art store.

When Eric finally reached _Exquisite Art Suppliers _he searched the store up and down, and did not find her at all. He walked towards the cashier he had short blonde hair, and was way too skinny.

"Hey guy." The cashier said. He didn't look up from his magazine, as he said this.

"Hi, I'm looking for…my girlfriend. Did you see her?"

"A lot of girls come in and out of this place. You're going to have to be a bit more specific." His voice remained monotone.

"Bright red hair- fire engine red hair, bright blue eyes, and she's pretty short, and very small." He said motioning with his hand the height.

"Oh, yeah, I did see her. She left with her mother." The guy said looking up and putting his magazine aside.

"That's not possible, her mother…isn't from here."

"I'm telling you man, she looked like a taller version of her, she just had orange hair." He said looking at the clock.

"Did you see where they went?"

"No, sorry. Why don't you just call her?"

"She doesn't have a cellphone. Thanks anyways."

"Yep." The cashier replied.

* * *

Ariel looked around at her mother's house. It was simply beautiful. It was just as big as Eric's too. Ariel smacked her forehead with the back of her hand. "Oh my gosh, mom, I'm sorry, but I've got to go."

Athena looked at Ariel with a look of heartbreak. "Why, dear?"

"My…boyfriend…well, I don't know what he is to me, but I need to go see him."

"It's awfully dark out, sweetie. You can go see him tomorrow."

Ariel nodded, she shouldn't be going out this late anyways she had a history of running into bad situations that way.


	8. The Truth About Athena

**So, this is an extra long chapter, as an apology for how short Chapter 7 was and for accidentally uploading Chapter 5 by mistake, at first! I realize this might be a very confusing chapter, but everything will make sense at the end. I just wanted to warn you that "That Night" will most likely be coming to an end, within the next few chapters. In the mean time, warm up to my other Little Mermaid fanfiction, "Another Life". Enjoy! At the end there will be some honorable mentions. The song Oceans by Evanescence DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. It belongs to Evanescence and all other affiliates.**

* * *

So, the days went on. For, Ariel they zoomed right by, having too much fun with her mother, but for Eric they dragged on, as he looked everywhere for Ariel.

Ariel had been meaning to go see Eric, but she never did, her mother always had something exciting to do with her, and Ariel loved this one on one bonding time she had never had before with her.

Ariel learned that her mother had left the sea, as things didn't work out between her and King Triton. Ariel, confused had asked her how that was possible she had thought the ships had hit her? Athena clarified that she went on that ship, and then she had gotten her legs from a dear friend. Athena had recently broken up with a guy named Damian, (her true love who she had gotten legs for) and was now dating a guy she had been friends with for years, but never had any romantic interest in, until now. Ariel put some pieces together and figured they must have been together for around 9, or 10 years. That's when she had left her and her sisters.

The days slowly turned to weeks.

It had been three weeks, since Ariel and Eric had seen each other.

Ariel woke up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. She started down the stairs, and came to a halt when she heard her mother's voice.

Liam leaned down and kissed Athena.

"So, when do I finally get to meet your lovely daughter?" Liam asked.

Ariel slowly crept down the stairs. She was in sweat pants and a baby blue tank top. She pushed all her hair to the side, and smiled at her mother, then at Liam.

"Hi. I'm Ariel."

"Hi, I'm Liam, your mother's fiancé. I trust she's told you about me?" Liam asked.

"Of course. You're all she talks about." Ariel laughed lightly.

"Liam, dear, tell Ariel of where you've been the last few weeks." Athena said, holding onto his arm.

"Well, I've been out of the country, researching different cultures. It's no big deal really." He said. Liam had a dark brown buzz cut, his eyes were an emerald green and he had tanned skin. She assumed his skin is what made his eyes seem so green.

"So, Athena tells me that you've been off at a private school out of town. She said she doesn't like to mention it because it was breaking her heart you wanted to attend a school so far away from home."

"Well, I- she what?" Ariel spat.

"Yes, honey you've been to a private school in Canada?" Athena said. Her arm looped through Liam's and her hands folded together.

"What the fuck? You know I wouldn't go to a private school even if you wanted me to."

"She didn't have such a great time- that's why she came home early." Athena smiled nervously. "Liam, can you get the breakfast table set up?"

Liam walked away, confused, and went to go place the dishes and plates.

Athena unraveled herself from her fiancé and jerked Ariel's arm.

"What the hell, do you think you're doing?" Athena squealed.

"_Me? What the hell are you doing?" _Ariel shouted.

"Look, can you just go along with what I say? I _am _the adult after all."

"You're not acting much like one." Ariel said pulling her arm away from Athena's grip. "You know what? I think I'm going to leave."

"You're not going anywhere!" Athena screamed.

A look of horror flashed over Ariel's face. "You haven't been in my life or my sister's for the past ten _years. _You think you can just show up, and boss me around. Fuck, no." Ariel walked past her, and went for the door.

"Liam!" Athena yelled. "Grab her!"

Liam came out from the kitchen, running and picked up Ariel.

"What the fuck is going on?" Ariel shouted looking up at the ceiling.

Liam's arms were around her and Athena came to walk in front of her.

"_Mom!" _Ariel screamed, a single tear rolling down her face.

"You couldn't just go along with it. Instead you have to be stubborn. Let's get one thing straight here, I may be your mother, but I am _not _a motherly figure, and I will _not _act like your mother any longer than I have to. As you probably know by now, Damian and I were together for ten years. Ever since I left the sea." Ariel tried to imagine how Liam's face must look knowing this, and expected him to let her go. He didn't. He knew. _She_ had been in the dark the whole time. They were plotting against _her. _

"Anyways," Athena said, sweeping her orange locks away from her shoulders, "I thought he was my true love, but obviously Liam is. Liam will do anything for me, because he loves me. It's going to go like this, okay, Ariel? My dear friend who gave me legs- the sea witch said that I have to either kill, Damian or someone in the same situation as me." Ariel's eyes widened as a sly grin came across Athena's face. She came close to Ariel and said, "Someone who has been given legs like me." She touched Ariel's face lightly. "Someone who is on land, but shouldn't be." Athena walked away and faced a wall. "Someone who used to be a mermaid!" Athena screamed at the wall.

"You…you wouldn't kill your own daughter…" Ariel said looking down.

"Well, if I killed you, it would be easier to hide. Killing Damian would cause many problems. Also, Damian is still a dear friend to me." Athena said, returning her gaze to Ariel being held by Liam.

At that, Liam cringed.

"So you'd rather kill your own flesh and blood?"

"It's not like you're my own daughter after all." Athena shrugged, chuckling.

"What are you saying? We have the same, _everything. _Hair, eyes, our flat figures, the curves we lack." Ariel's eyes turned to slits as she stared down her…mother.

"Yes, but why do you think I _left _King Triton, Ariel? Because he cheated on me, after having a few shots of tequila! You _are _my daughter, but did I raise you?"

"Who did he-" Ariel began, but was interrupted by Athena.

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to go get the knife."

Athena had been presented a beautiful knife, with a silver blade, and a handle made of seashells.

Ariel stood in front of Liam, his arms still around her. Ariel took a bony arm and elbowed him in his stomach.

"Oof!" He screamed. "Look, I don't exactly agree with what your mother is doing, but I love her." Liam said gently.

"If you loved her, you wouldn't let her be doing the _wrong _thing. " Ariel scolded.

Liam didn't say anything, but in his mind he took in Ariel's words. _Whatever, this girl's crazy. I don't even know her. _He thought.

Athena returned and she came up to Ariel.

"Anything you want to say? Anything you wanna get off your chest? Before…well." Athena eyed Ariel and then her gaze drifted to the knife.

"I love my sisters, I love King Triton, I even love you, and…I love Eric." Tears spilling out of Ariel's eyes as she looked up at her mother, in despair. Maybe, that night wasn't so bad. It had taken her to find love, to realize that she herself could love others, and that she _did _love them.

Athena smirked. She took the knife, but as she put the knife into Ariel's skin, Liam released his grip, and pushed Ariel away from Athena. The knife tore Ariel's skin, leaving a deep gash across her stomach. Ariel ran, with all the strength she had left in her.

Athena too stunned to move, stared at Liam.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Athena's voice as cold as ice.

"Because, she loves you! She's your daughter, no matter how much you want to deny it." Liam said putting his arms around Athena.

"I…" Athena started. "I'm going to turn to sea foam, you idiot!" Athena starting crying, shaking uncontrollably in Liam's arms.

"No, you won't. We'll get Damian instead."

* * *

Ariel was running down the street. She had stopped for a second to take off her tank top and put it around the wound to protect it. She didn't want to examine the deep cut, but it went from underneath her left breast, jaggedly down to her rib. It was very deep where the cut started, but wasn't as deep the lower it was. It was raining, doesn't it always when you're in anguish?

She needed to find Eric. Before she died. She just needed to see him.

After and hour of walking, sometimes running, she found the house.

She walked up the path, and opened the huge doors. A startled maid jumped, and Eric stopped in his tracks as he was walking to the foyer. He turned and saw Ariel, although he didn't recognize her at first.

Face wet from the rain. Her face showed pain, she was wearing a black bra, grey sweat pants, and a blue tank top wrapped around her, with red all over it. Eric's eyebrows knit in confusion, as he turned to look at the girl. The girl took her hair, tugging it gently. Eric studied her hair it was a dark, dark red, almost auburn. He stepped closer, and saw those blue eyes. Her hair was damp from the rain. It was Ariel. _His _Ariel.

"Ariel, you can't just leave for nearly a month, and just think you can-" He stopped himself, his voice harsh. "… I was really worried." Eric's voice became gentle.

Ariel collapsed to the floor.

"Ariel!" He ran over to her. "What… what happened?"

"It doesn't matter." She whispered. Her blood began making a pool on the floor.

"You're bleeding. Ariel, please…Oh, god. Carlotta! Call the ambulance."

"No!" Ariel screamed "Don't, I can't… they'd know."

Carlotta nodded rapidly and ran to get a phone to call.

"Know, what?" Eric held her in his arms.

"That I'm a mermaid." She reached down and pulled up her pant leg, her skin turning green like her tail used to be. Ariel had noticed it on her hips when she was tying the tank top around her stomach earlier.

Eric just stared at Ariel. Her blue eyes seemed at peace finally. She felt so relaxed in his arms. Then Ariel's voice, so soft spoke up.

"Eric?"

"Yes, Ariel?" Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Can…can I kiss you?"

Eric nodded, sadly. Ariel reached up and kissed the side of his face gently. Her lips were cold, but Eric felt his cheek heat up at her touch.

Ariel felt a sharp pain in her legs, she felt pain everywhere, but it kept on growing at her legs.

"Can you please show me my leg…it hurts." She whispered, barely inaudible.

Eric gently lifted her grey pant leg.

"Ariel, you're not… green anymore."

"What…?" Ariel didn't understand. She should be changing back into a mermaid, and she should be dying in the form she was born in. Although it was an uncommon thing, Ariel had heard things about it.

Ariel stopped responding. Eric's heart began to beat fast.

"Ariel! Ariel, please keep talking to me. Ariel!" he shook her, his voice alert.

* * *

"Where am I?" Ariel asked to no one in particular.

_Don't wanna be the one to walk away_

Ariel looked around, but no one answered her. She was in a room filled with mirrors. She rubbed her stomach where her cut was supposed to be, but felt not the slightest thing there. She looked at one of the mirrors and looked at her reflection- she was wearing a long white dress that clung to her body. Her hair was curled, and fell around her shoulders.

_But I can't bear the thought of one more day_

Ariel then saw something from a far in one of the mirrors. She walked down the never-ending hall.

_I think I finally understand what it means to be lost_

She saw a video projector and looked at what it was playing. It was her and her sisters, their first time singing together.

_Can't find the road to lead us out of this_

Ariel smiled, weakly, at her beautiful sisters, and their equally beautiful voices. Then she saw her whole family, Mother, Father, and sisters singing on the rocks together. Then that vanished, and Ariel looked to her right, ready to keep on walking.

_A million miles from where we burned this bridge_

Then Eric flashed on the screen, him walking with his parents, The King and The Queen. "She's the one. I love her and I just don't know where she could've gone. She has this bright red hair, these amazing eyes…"

Ariel smiled, a huge smile, her eyes brimming with tears. Then it flashed to all her sisters talking about her under the sea. Saying horrible things, it must have been after she left the sea.

_Can't keep pretending every thing's gonna be alright_

Then her father pointing the trident at her appeared.

_With the whole world falling down on me_

She saw a few more clips of her and Eric. Eric smiling at her, her yelling at him, him being frustrated with her, but the last clip showed Ariel kissing his cheek.

The clip ended.

_Cross the oceans in my mind_

_Find the strength to say goodbye_

"Ariel please, wake up. Please." A voice said to her.

"I am awake!" Ariel called back. "Who are you?"

"Ariel, wake up, please."

Ariel didn't know who was talking to her. She _was _awake.

"Ariel, please…"

Ariel's blue eyes opened slowly. She was no longer in that strange mirror room, but in a hospital bed. She felt a pain in her side, the night's events slowly unraveling in her mind.

* * *

**Honorable mentions: ashlynthestory-creator, Unknown Awesomeness, tvfanatic143, and Jules. Much love to all of you and thanks for your reviews and support! I hope this chapter was up to all of your expectations. Remember to review!**


	9. From Eric's Point of View

Eric's P.O.V.

The ride to the hospital was all a blur. I was sitting in the backseat of the ambulance. Someone tried to treat her wounds, while someone else was looking for something. I held her hand and I was staring at her. This beautiful, lovely, girl, who just showed up, unexpectedly. She was now lying before me, her beautiful eyes, shut. Her breathing was too slowed. Her skin was cold. Her lips, they didn't smile. I just stared at her. "_What happened to her?"_ A voice said. I didn't answer. I was shaken a few times by someone before I responded. "I don't know- she came from her mothers house, I think. She was telling me something, when she collapsed to the floor." I replied, emotionless. I began to wonder what would have happened if she had just showed up at my house, not bleeding, but explained where she was. I knew she was with her mother- that was it. I would've been pissed, she would try to explain, I'd still be pissed and then she would be pissed at me. Then we'd laugh it off. We would start our futures together. I could picture her a painter, and me sailing the sea. We would get married. We would have beautiful children together. Maybe one day she would take me under the sea to see her world, and her life. Maybe I would meet her parents. She would meet mine. We would grow old together. It's strange how your heart just decides whom you love. I chose Ariel, and maybe she chose me, I didn't know. She is my little mermaid. She is my _enchanting, _little mermaid. I smirked.

We got out of the ambulance and we were running down a hallway to a room. They told me I couldn't come in because I wasn't family. I was asked all sorts of questions. _What's her name? Who is she to you? Who are her parents? Are you the husband? Are you the boyfriend? How old is she? Can you please fill out this form? _There were more andI answered all of them the best I could. _Ariel. She's my girlfriend. I don't know them. No, I'm her boyfriend. Yes, I am the boyfriend. She's almost seventeen. Yes, I can._

Seeing as she came from the sea, all these questions weren't a shock. I lied and said she came from California. They asked for her passports and I said I didn't have them. There were a lot more questions, but I told them I just wanted to see if she was fine. It felt like it had been forever and a day when they finally let me see her, when in reality it had only been a few hours. I walked in to the room, to see her lying down. She was in one of those blue hospital gowns, but she made it look pretty. Her eyes were closed, and her red hair looked as it always did- wavy, and it was all out around her, she looked so peaceful.

"_She's in a coma. She may never wake up." _I heard the doctor's say. I turned to look at him. He held on to my shoulder. Was that supposed to be a gesture of endearment? You didn't make the team, you failed a test, your girlfriend- she's not even your girlfriend might never wake up from a coma so someone puts a hand on your shoulder. As if that can make them feel your pain. _"She also hit her head pretty hard, it must have been when she collapsed on the floor at your house."_ I took Ariel's hand and held it in my own. Her hand was so soft, and it was warm. I held it to my face. I just stared at her. I waited there for hours, and fell asleep. When I woke up it was the next day, it was afternoon, the sunlight pouring in through the windows. A snooty nurse had come in and was checking the machine's Ariel was hooked up to. _"Did you sleep well?" _She asked, smiling in a mocking way. I usually wasn't one to be rude, but I ignored her. She left, and I just looked at Ariel. I began telling her to wake up, to please wake up. I did this repeatedly for a few minutes. Her eyes opened.

"Ariel, you're awake!"

"What, I- my mother, she stabbed me." Ariel said, reaching down for her stomach.

"Don't touch it, it's probably still sore." I said taking her hand. "Why would your mother stab you? What happened?"

"I'm sorry…who are you again?" Ariel said rubbing her head.

I dropped her hand.

"You, you don't remember me?" Eric's eyes turned dark, with fear, confusion and the worst- heartache.

"I'm just fucking with you. Of course I remember you." She said as she put her arms around me.

"That wasn't funny." I said, holding onto her.

"Oh, yes it was. Years from now, I'll reminisce in this memory, and we will until our sides split." I couldn't help but laugh at her humor. Then she continued, "Oh, wait, mine already did." She chuckled darkly.

"Oh, Ariel, give it a rest." I laughed lightly. I pulled away from the hug, still with her in my arms.

"Do I look bad?" She said rubbing her skin, and combing her fingers through her hair.

"You look gorgeous."  
"Liar." She started getting up. "Ouch." She returned back to her position.

"Just stay here, you look fine." She looked doubting as she gave me an odd look, but she laid back down in her bed. She took my hand and said, "Stay with me."

"Always."


	10. A Heartbreaking Discovery

**Sorry for such a late update. I've been busy typing up some stuff for school, I have a ton of assignments due then exams in two weeks, gah. I'm just paranoid about typing my fan fiction at the same time as my homework, because I'm worried about accidentally saving them wrong and that would lead to awkwardness.**

**Me: *****Hands in paper*******

**Teacher: Uh… who's Ariel? And what is this profanity! ZERO!**

**Haha, enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated!**

* * *

It had been a few days, but Ariel was finally aloud to leave the hospital. Eric insisted on going back to get the car, but Ariel didn't want to be alone, so she said she'd walk. Once they got back to Eric's house- or rather _their _house, Ariel saw a little bottle on the seashore. She ran over, Eric telling her to slow down, and that it may not be such a good idea to run after just getting out of the hospital, and Ariel retorted by saying he shouldn't be such a nag. Eric just laughed. Ariel leaned over and picked up the bottle. It was in a blue bottle, seashells all glued to it going up the side, six, for each of Ariel's sisters- each seashell was the same colour as each sisters tail. There was a seventh one, which was blue, the same colour as King Tritons. The bottle contained a letter inside. A message in a bottle. Ariel walked towards Eric and he put an arm around her. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's from my family."

Once they were inside, Ariel set the bottle on a table scared to read it, heading to the dining room for dinner. She was starved. Eric followed her in and sat across from her at the table. "Aren't you going to open it?" Eric asked, confused.

"No. What if it's bad?" Ariel said biting her lip.

"Think of it this way, it can't be any worse than what you've been through already."

Ariel nodded her head. Louis came out with our meals- Chicken Caesar Salad. Ariel ate quietly, while Eric looked at her with careful eyes.

"Oh, Prince Eric, you're home!" A woman's voice rang out. She ran in and hugged Eric.

"Carlotta, thank you so much for calling the ambulance. This is Ariel." He gestured towards the young red head.

"Hi! I'm Ariel!" Ariel waved. "Thank you so much…I can't thank you enough."

Carlotta's mouth formed an o shaped, as she tried to form a sentence.

"I…you're- a mermaid!" Carlotta shouted. "You're so beautiful, I never thought I'd see one up close before!" Carlotta ran over looking at Ariel.

"Oh…" Ariel blushed, smiling.

"You're the youngest aren't you? I've seen you up by the shore many times." She winked at her.

"I am, and I bet you have." Ariel laughed, stabbing a piece of lettuce with her fork. Carlotta began scrubbing the far end of the table when Ariel got up and went to get the bottle. She returned to her seat and looked up at Eric with uncertain eyes. She slipped two fingers carefully into the bottle and pulled out the rolled up scroll and put it on the table. Eric's hand slid across the table and Ariel gripped it tight as she read the penmanship.

Dear Ariel,

If you get this message please meet me by the ocean at sun down.

Always,

Triton

Ariel looked out at the window, the sun was setting, but she decided she'd wait until it was fully set. She looked over at Eric. His eyes said it all as he raised his eyebrows. He wondered what the note had said. Ariel slid it across the table for him to see.

"Are you…going back home?" Eric asked.

"I don't know- if he wants me back home, I'm going to tell him no. I'm… only seventeen, but this…you…" Ariel gestured towards Eric and smiled limply.

"Ariel, I- wait, seventeen? I thought you were sixteen."

"My birthday was two days ago, I just didn't want to remember it being in the hospital." She laughed. "I'm going to go see Daddy. I'll be back soon." Ariel got up as she left she walked by Eric and gave him a peck on the cheek. Before Eric could respond, he blushed as Ariel ran out of the house.

* * *

King Triton was by a rock, feeling the texture with his fingers when he saw his youngest daughter in the distance. She looked confused, whether she didn't know to smile or to start bawling right there. She waved awkwardly, as she walked down to where he was sitting. She was wearing a black v-neck and grey shorts she padded into the water as King Triton tried to contain his happiness to see that his daughter was alive. Athena had not gotten to her.

"Ariel." He said lightly.

"Hi, Daddy. I just wanted to say I'm so sorry-" When her father grabbed her into a hug. "Oh, Ariel. _I'm _sorry."

Ariel smiled, tears coming to her eyes, she was so happy, but winced as her stomach touched the water that was on her father. She pulled back reluctantly. Her hand flew up to where she had gotten stitched up.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "She touched you didn't she!" King Triton shouted raising his trident.

"She did, but don't worry. I'm fine." She lifted up her shirt. "See?"

King Triton's eyes widened as he turned away, upset and furious with himself for what he had done.

"Ariel, I don't know how to ever apologize. But please, return to the sea with me and your sisters." He smiled.

"Daddy, I would love to, but only to say goodbye." Ariel's smile faded, turning serious. "I know I've been a tyrant, irresponsible, and humiliating, but Eric… he, he brings out the good in me. I know who I am and who I _want _to be when I'm with him. I entirely understand that I'm only seventeen, and all, but this really feels like forever right now, and I don't want to miss out on this. Well, _him. _What else have I got to lose? I don't drink anymore, or go home with random people, and not to brag," Ariel snorted, "But I think I'm a better person." She half smiled. King Triton embraced his young daughter lightly. "I guess there's only one problem then." King Triton said as he pulled away. Ariel stared at him with tears in her eyes, ready to fight, but then her father spoke, "How much I'm going to miss you."

Ariel began to cry.

"Daddy, I missed you so much."

"Well, come on, I guess we'd better go tell your sisters." He said, his loud voice exerting a tone Ariel had never heard. Remorse and happiness at the same time.

"Um…" she pointed at her legs laughing.

"Oh, right." He replied.

He raised the trident to her legs, and Ariel watched the green scales flicker over them, but then returning to her skin. She touched her legs.

"Why… why didn't the trident change me?"

"Did Athena happen to stab you with a special knife?"

Ariel briefly flashbacked to that horrid day.

Yes, yes she had.

Ariel nodded.

"That was supposed to kill you, but I guess since it didn't it just took your fins away. It also could be you were on land too long." King Triton

"So, I can never come home?" Ariel's voice was nothing but a whisper.

"I can bring your sisters by the seashore tomorrow." King Triton said. "I am so sorry, dear."

Ariel nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Bye, Daddy. I'll see you tomorrow." She said running to the house.

* * *

She ran inside and bumped into the butler, Grimsby.

"Oh, my!" He said grabbing onto a wall.

"I'm sorry." Ariel said covering her mouth with her hands. "Are you alright?"

He nodded and continued on ward in the foyer. Ariel hurried to her bedroom before Eric could see her crying. She sat in the tub tears flowing down her face and turned on the shower to drown them out. She sat there in silence then for a while. When she finally left her bathroom and went into her bedroom, she slipped on a silk button up shirt, but was like a dress on her. She did up the buttons while looking at the clock. It was late. She got into bed, but she couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about the sea.

Ariel laid awake for thirty minutes before she decided to go see Eric. She opened her door slowly and poked her head out. She walked down the long corridor to Eric's room and knocked.

"Come in." He said drowsily. Ariel walked in to the darkness and stood there.

A light came on from the side of Eric's bed as he face planted into the pillow.

"Who and what is it?" His voice was muffled.

"It's Ariel." Ariel whispered. He was wearing a white shirt and blue boxers, Ariel blushed looking down at her toes.

"Oh!" He jumped and covered himself with a blanket. "Come in."

Ariel walked in and climbed on the bed and looked at him. He looked at her too. Ariel's gaze shifted to a picture on his night table. She leaned over top of him and took the picture. He saw a girl with long brown hair, stunning eyes a golden brown and a smile with red lip gloss. Her bottom teeth were crooked, and her top ones were straight.

"She's beautiful." Ariel whispered.

"Isn't she?" Eric sighed, taking the picture and returning it to his table.

"Who is she?" Ariel said starting to get a little bit jealous.

"My sister, Janie. She passed away when I was very young. I don't remember her that well."

"I'm sorry. What happened?" Ariel asked touching Eric's shoulder. A gesture she had seen many times before, but had never done herself.

"She didn't know how to swim…she drowned." Eric said looking away.

Ariel realized he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"So what brings you in here? Did you have a nightmare?"

"No…" Ariel said twiddling her thumbs.

"Oh, you went to bed so quickly that I didn't get to ask…how did things go with-"

"They went horrible!" Ariel sobbed.

"What? But, you get to stay here!" He said putting both his hands on her shoulders. "With me." He added quietly.

"I know, but I can never go back home." She said. "I've been human too long! Daddy said it also could have been the knife Athena stabbed me with. It was some special kind of sea witch knife." Ariel kept heaving and the tears would not stop. Eric thought all this was very strange, but hey he was in love with a mermaid. That was pretty strange all in it's self. He rubbed her tears off her face with his thumbs.

"Relax, everything will be okay…" He said.

"No, how will I ever see my family! I'm only seventeen…" She cried.

"You're more independent and mature than you think." Eric said.

Ariel nodded.

"My dad apologized. He let me stay here before we found out I couldn't go back to being a mermaid. I…I told him about you. I told him how you have been the best influence on me…" Ariel rambled on about what she said to her father.

Eric looked at her facial expressions as she spoke. Her eyes lit up when she said that her father was happy and that he said he loved her. She bit her lip solemnly.

Eric laid down on the pillows and looked up at Ariel. "That's…I'm so glad…" He said.

Ariel smiled. Eric took Ariel's hand and kissed it.

"So, what are we up to tomorrow?" Eric asked.

"You're going to meet my father and my sisters." Ariel giggled.

"At least ask me on a date first." Eric said. Ariel laughed and so did he.

"Well, maybe you should give me a reason to ask you on a date." Ariel raised an eyebrow, joking around.

Eric took Ariel by the hips and pulled her on top of him. Her face was now just inches from his.

"Are you sure about that?" A mischievous smile played on his face.

Ariel's heart began to beat fast. She was nervous. Who knew what would happen next. Would he kiss her? Would they make love? No, he was too much of a gentlemen.

Ariel nodded her head slowly, "Yes." She whispered.

His beautiful smile returned and Ariel felt at home. His fingers slipped through the spaces of hers as he leaned up to kiss her on the lips.

Eric had never felt so… amazing. When he kissed her fireworks went off. He had never felt this way with a girl before. Ariel didn't know how long he had been dying to kiss her. Ariel tried to poke her tongue through his lips and he gladly accepted. Ariel felt her whole body tingling. She had never felt this way about anyone before. In this moment, she knew she would never love anyone else as much as she loved Eric. Eric knew that she was the one and he sure as hell wasn't going to let her go. They both pulled away from the kiss, not sure how long they had both been trapped under the others spell. Their breathing was heavy. First they just stared at each other gasping, then Ariel smiled and so did Eric.

"Ariel…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."


	11. Two is company, but Three's a Crowd

"I…I love you too."

The rest of the night, the two just talked and laughed, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

In the morning, Eric was stretched out on the bed, and Ariel was on his left, her hand across her stomach and the other stretched outward. He woke up before she did, so he just twirled locks of her hair with his fingers, not wanting to get out of bed to disturb her. Little did Eric know she was awake too, but didn't feel like leaving him quite yet. They laid together in silence for fifteen more minutes before Ariel couldn't take it any longer. She reached up and stroked his cheek.

"Morning, my little mermaid." Eric said.

"Good morning, my wonderful prince." Ariel said turning on her side to rest her head on his chest.

"Can we just stay here all day?" Eric asked, laughing.

"I'm fine with that." Ariel said as she crossed her arms and turned her head to face him, so her crossed arms were now resting on his chest.

"Well, we have to see your family. Maybe we could celebrate your birthday with them, or something." He smiled.

"Fine… but remember that's not until later."

"That's true." Ariel smiled about to lean in and kiss him, but she got up and ran to the bathroom and threw up. Eric stared as she ran away and wondered what was going on. He quickly breathed into his hand then smelled it. His morning breath wasn't too bad was it?  
"Ariel? Are you alright?" Eric called from the bedroom.

"Fine, really." Ariel said. Ariel felt drowsy. She flushed the toilet, washed her hands and washed out her mouth.

"I'm going to go freshen up in my bathroom." Ariel said.

"Want me to come with you?" Eric said getting up from the bed.

"No…" Ariel shook her head walking to her bedroom. Eric followed her anyways, and stood in her bedroom door as she went into the bathroom. Eric came in and sat on the side of the tub, as Ariel sat on the sink, rubbing her arms.

"Ariel, have you been having weird cravings lately or…" Eric asked.

Ariel looked at him. "Well, I've had this strange hankering for Sugary Seaweed. It's an Atlantica delicacy." She smiled.

"Has anything weird been going on that you haven't been telling me?" Eric asked.

"My flow…" Ariel blushed. "Never mind."

Eric raised an eyebrow, urging her to go on.

"It's been a lot more. And I gained a lot of weight." Tears streaming down her face.

"Ariel…I might not be right, but I think you're pregnant…"

"Pregnant? But we never…Oh, god." Ariel thought to the night she ran away to the party.

"The party." They said at the same time. Ariel sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Eric. I didn't- I don't even remember…"

"Don't be sorry. I'm just worried- for you. Mermaids obviously give birth a different way than humans." Eric said.

Ariel's face paled. He was right.

"What am I gonna do?" Ariel said, her face buried in her hands.

* * *

Eric came home with pregnancy tests of different brands and handed them to Ariel.

"I'm not sure what's the difference between all these, but try two or three of them, I guess." Eric said handing the boxes to her.

"Okay." Ariel said shrugging, ripping open one of the boxes. She stuck the pregnancy test in her mouth-

"ARIEL! That doesn't go in your mouth!" Eric exclaimed.

Ariel quickly took it out.

"Well… what do I do with it?" Ariel asked.

"You have to pee… on it…then wait a few minutes and tell me what symbol it is." He opened two more and handed them to her. He left the bathroom and Ariel stood there dumbfounded.

* * *

"So? What's the verdict?" Eric said.

"They all had a red plus sign."

* * *

**I'm well aware this is very short! Sorry, but at least it's an update! I'm also working on a new project starring Melody and a few OC's, so that has taken up a lot of my time too!**


	12. That Night or This Morning?

**Hello, readers of "That Night". As you can tell, this story is obviously taken a different direction from when the story first started. With Ariel being pregnant and all, it doesn't really tie in with the whole storyline from the beginning. "That Night"** _**should **_**be done, gone, out of here, but because of the response it has been getting, I don't want to finish That Night right away, because there are so many loose ends that need to be tied up.**

_**What happened to Athena and Liam, did they end up killing Damian? Do the other sisters find out what really happened between King Triton and Queen Athena? Does that boy that Ariel slept with at the party find out Ariel's pregnant? What's going on with Ariel's sisters and King Triton, how are they reacting to the news of Ariel staying on land? Do we get to see Ursula make an appearance in this fanfiction? What happens during Ariel's pregnancy? **_**And the biggest question you guys may or may not have is: **_**Do Ariel and Eric get married? **_

**All of these will be answered, but now I have a question for the avid readers of "That Night". Should "That Night" be continued here? Or should I make a new story continuing it? I've already come up with a name and everything, but I don't want you guys to have to subscribe to the new story all over again, so I want whatever is convenient for you. **

**(The story will continue to be in narrative form, and may have certain chapters in a characters point of view, like my chapter from Eric's perspective.**

**Send me a message, or comment on here what you would prefer. Thanks **

**I had a short excerpt of "That Night" or Chapter 1 of "This Morning" whatever you guys pick, and unfortunately Microsoft decided to crash, making my work disappear. As soon as you guys decide what you would like to see, the next chapter will definitely be up! Thank you and love you all **


End file.
